Indiana Jurai and the Raiders of the Disks
by Jenna Darknight
Summary: This is the continuation of Indiana Jurai and the Holy Sword of Tsuanmi also it's a parody of the Raiders of the Lost Ark movie. Enjoy!
1. Ch1 The Jungles of Costa Rica

Indiana Jurai and the Raiders of the Lost Disks 

A/N: This was inspired by "Indiana Jurai and the Master Key", a fic by Davner that I finished. I thought (and still think) it was a very funny idea, but being as it was mostly a parody of the third Indiana Jones movie, "The Last Crusade". I felt that the first two deserved the same treatment and in that vein I know give you a "Tenchi Muyo!" parody of "Raiders of the Lost Ark". I do not own Tenchi or Indiana Jones. They are owned by AIC Pioneer and Lucasfilm Ltd. Respectively. And solely for this chapter

' ' Not speaking in English

" " Speaking in English

Ch. 1 The Jungles of Costa Rica

The hot, humid jungle air was stifling and discouraged travel more than the thick underbrush that, aside from hiding the trail, had above ground roots that tripped the unobservant traveler. Despite this, a group of three and a donkey (who really had no choice in the matter) moved through the jungle. The two in front were natives from a nearby village; both were swarthy with black hair. They both looked unsettled. The one trailing behind them was a woman in her late 20s, wearing a fedora, white blouse and brown slacks. A side bag was hanging down her left shoulder across her chest and hanging on her back and a sleeve from a brown, leather bomber jacket hung out of it. Her face was obscured by the fedora, but she moved confidently through the brush, as though certain of the trail.

This odd group continued their trek for another hour before the woman called for a break and sat down at the base of a large tree. She dug around in her bag for a minute before finding an antique map and proceeding to read it. The two guides made for the river under the pretext of getting some water for the donkey. Once they arrived they spoke to each other in conspiratorial whispers. 'This woman is crazy. I don't care how much she's paying us to guide her. There's no way I'm going into the temple, it's cursed.' The other shook his head, 'Well, what are we supposed to do? She is paying us. Well too. ' 'So you intend to follow her? ' 'What else can we do?' 'Well, we're three days away from the village…we could just kill her and-' the native suddenly jerked back and fell into the water. The other turned to see the woman standing on the bank with a smoking revolver in her left hand. Ignoring the dead man in the river, she holstered her gun, turned to the remaining guide and said, 'Let's get going. We're close now. '

Within a couple hours they found themselves at the opening of a mossy, crumbling ruin. The guide made some show of tying up the donkey, fumbling with the rope on numerous occasions due to shaking hands. The woman showed no signs of impatience and waited for her guide, in the meantime examining the ruin, then taking a small bag and filling it with sand. The front was barely visible because of all the jungle overgrowth, but the entrance was as plain as day, the unobservant eye would have thought it a cave. 'Okay, the donkey's tied up. We can go in. ' The woman nodded and led the way into the temple.

The light from outside eliminated the need for torches, but also revealed the ceiling. There were huge cobwebs everywhere, hiding the rock. With a startled oath the guide stepped back from the woman. She turned slightly and saw that he was pointing at her back. Looking down, she saw four VERY large tarantulas on her back. She slowly reached for her right side, a few more spiders falling on her back, and pulled out a black bullwhip. Slowly she knocked the spiders off of her back using it, then signaled for the guide to turn around, and brushed his back off in a similar fashion. They then continued until they hit a dead end in the form of a deep pit in the floor. Using her whip and the large crossbeam over the pit, the woman managed to get both of them across the pit.

The room was large with a raised altar on the wall furthest from the two. On the altar was a small golden idol. The guide made to run across the floor for the idol, greed apparent in his eyes, but he was stopped by the woman, who picked up a large piece of wood and used it to push down on one of the many diamond shaped tiles on the floor. A large arrow embedded itself in the wood. The woman stood up, and looked at the guide pointedly. Her fedora was pushed back, revealing her face. She was a striking woman with red eyes, pale skin and deep violet hair that was intricately, but functionally done up. She then began moving cautiously across the floor, careful to avoid stepping on the diamond shaped tiles. She finally stood in front of the altar. Pulling out the bag she had earlier filled with sand, she quickly replaced the idol with it. Grinning triumphantly, she started to turn back, but stopped after hearing the sound of grinding stone.

The bag, apparently too heavy, was causing the raised portion of the altar to sink down. She turned around and ran, heedless of the diamond tiles, barely dodging the arrows fired from the walls. Getting back to the pit, she'd seen that her guide had already gotten across using the whip. He was yelling, 'toss it to me! Toss it to me!' She threw it, but the moment the guide caught it, he threw the whip short and it started to fall into the pit. She dove for it, catching it and grabbing on to the edge of the opposite side. The guide grinned, 'Later!' And ran towards the entrance. After saying a few very unladylike words, the woman managed to pull herself up out of the pit. Putting the whip on her belt she made to give chase but stopped short. The guide, apparently not looking where he was going, had been impaled by a wall of spikes. Grabbing the idol, She said in a decidedly English accent, "Later!"

She stared running out of the cave but kept her eyes open, three feet from the entrance, she heard a low rumbling sound. Turning around, she saw a gigantic boulder heading her way, "Shit!" She bolted as fast as her legs would carry her out of the cave and dove to the left avoiding the boulder. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she looked up to meet a dozen spears. She groaned, "Again, shit." A new, deep male voice, spoke amidst the crowd of Indians, "Well, well, Dr. Jurai. I must thank you for saving me the trouble of going in and getting the idol myself." The woman looked for the source of the voice. She said, "why don't you show yourself Kagato, or are you afraid?" A man with white hair and yellow, catlike eyes wearing the cliché safari outfit and a pair of nez-pince sunglasses, stepped forward, "Defiant as always Dr. Jurai, but I do believe I've won this round." "Too bad they don't know you like I do, Kagato or they wouldn't be helping you." Taking the idol from her he said, "Well perhaps you could tell them, if you spoke Quiche." He backed up slightly, and She dove under the spears and started running to the left. He turned to the Indians, 'Catch her! Kill Her!'.

They obliged, and Dr Jurai found herself running for her life with spears passing over her head ever once in a while. Finally she cleared the forest to find a plane sitting in the river, "Jenna! Jenna! Get the plane started now!" Jenna, the pilot (A/N: and a bit of blatant self-insertion by the authoress) looked up, "Indiana? What's the rush- Oh, bloody hell." Seeing the Indians break through the brush made Jenna get the plane up and running in record time. Dr. Jurai jumped into the passenger side just as a spear glanced off of the plane. As soon as she was in Jenna took off. "Ah! Jenna, why the HELL is there a snake in here!" "Oh, that's Johnny, he's my pet boa, I hope you don't mind that I brought him along." "I HATE SNAKES!" "Oh, come on, Indiana, show some backbone!"

Comments are welcome and appreciated. Mihoshi and Kiyone make thier big appearances next chapter!


	2. Ch2 the Ark of the disks of Tokimi

Indiana Jurai and the Raiders of the Lost Disks 

A/N: Chapter two! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Tenchi or Indiana Jones. Or UC Stanford for that matter.

Thinking

" " Speaking

Ch. 2 The Ark of the disks of Tokimi

"Now, History is the search for fact, not truth. If you want truth, Dr. Ericsson's philosophy class is just down the hall." A few of class laughed at the last statement made by their professor, Dr. Ayeka "Indiana" Jurai, who had just returned from an expedition in Costa Rica. Many of the students, mainly boys, took the class for the professor herself. Right now she stood with the words 'FACT' and 'TRUTH' written on opposite sides of her Blackboard. Indiana still had her hair up in the intricate, but functional hairstyle that she had worn on the expedition, and the fedora was on the hat rack by the door with her bomber jacket. She was dressed in a nice black pantsuit and jacket with a tailored maroon shirt, now slightly smudged with chalk. Turning to face the class, she plowed on, "We must not take myth at face value, but look for the logic behind the belief. We do not follow maps to find buried treasure and X doesn't mark the spot. However Myth and tales of treasure can aid in an excavation. Now for example…" She paused for a minute as she saw a male student in the front row blink. The blinking wasn't so much of a shocker, after all everyone does it at some point or another, but his eyelids read, "Love you".

Shaking her head, she turned back to the board and began drawing diagrams of a site, "This particular site was mentioned in several myths, both Grecian and Roman as the location of a temple. However, there was no visible evidence, which would support this claim. Once excavation occurred at the site, though, it was found to have been a large structure, honeycombed with smaller temples dedicated to different members of the Pantheon of Greco-Roman gods. Now in the room of Artemis they found-" Indiana paused again, this time because she noticed a blonde woman in a blue suit waving at her from the door. "Ahem, class is dismissed. Be sure to read chapters 24 and 25 before the next class!"

As the classroom emptied the blonde woman entered. She was half of an inch taller than Indiana, with dark skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. She watched patiently as Indiana dug around in her bag, while talking excitedly, "I had it Mihoshi…it was in my hand! It was fantastic!" Mihoshi grinned, "I'm sure it was, Indiana." She came up, holding a dozen or so clay idols still in very good condition. She began carefully laying them out on the desk. "If Kagato hadn't show up, I'd have it here." "Yes I heard about your little run-in with our mutual friend, you really should do something about him." "I didn't exactly have the luxury of taking him out, I was kind of looking down the business end of about twenty spears. I've got these pieces and they're good pieces, but if I'd just had that idol…" "Yes, yes they're fine pieces, the museum will give you a fair price for them of course, but there are some people I'd like you to meet before we talk shop okay?"

Indiana looked up from putting her papers in her bag, "What?" The museum curator was carefully examining the artifacts, said, "Well, a group of two men and a woman came to the museum this morning and asked if was a friend of yours, I said yes. Then they said that they needed to speak with you on a matter of national security." Indiana got up and put on her bomber jacket and fedora, "What matter of national security could use a professor of Archaeology from Stanford? Oh, well I guess we'd better go meet them." She then picked up the clay idols, carefully placed them into her bag and headed out the door with Mihoshi in tow.

Walking across the courtyard, Mihoshi took the lead and entered a small building. Inside were two women with teal hair and blue eyes wearing a grey suit, the other with spiky Cyan hair and yellow, catlike eyes. The teal haired woman stood up and shook Indiana's outstretched hand, "Pleased to meet you Dr. Jurai. I'm Kiyone Makibi and I'm a C.I.A. agent. This is-" Indiana turned, "Ryoko Habuki a C.I.A. agent who posed as a Kawazi official early last year until she was found out. I'm surprised to see that you survived." Ryoko snorted, "The same to you. Last I saw of you, you were tied to a chair with your mother in a Kawazi held castle. How'd you survive?" "I believe that was my line, but to answer the question, sheer dumb luck really. My mother accidentally started a fire and whe found the secret door while tried to avoid becoming barbeque." Ryoko smiled, "Is Tenchi alive?" "Yes." "That's it, yes? You a couple or something?" "If we were it is certainly none of your business!" Kiyone coughed, "I hate to interrupt this reunion, but we need to talk business."

Kiyone explained, " We've intercepted some information from the Kawazis. They mentioned something about the Staff of Ra. So you know anything about it?" Indiana walked over to a blackboard fairly close to the table, "Yes, it's supposed to be a staff with a large gem embedded in it." Drawing what she was describing, she continued, "It was supposed to be set in a model of Jerhtara (A/N: Made-up city, so don't go looking for it on a map) and the focused light from the gem would illuminate the location of the Ark of the Disks of Tokimi." Ryoko scoffed, "The disks of Tokimi? That's just an old myth isn't it?"

Indiana pulled a large book out of her bag, opening to a page with an illustration on it. The illustration depicted an army falling before the ark, which was shooting out some kind of energy, and the four pallbearers carrying it. "It's believed to be able to take out any force that could be mustered on the planet." Ryoko pointed to the beams coming from the Ark, "What's that?" Indiana shrugged, "Light, lightning, fire, power of god…whatever you want to call it." Kiyone looked pointedly at Indiana, "Then you understand why we cannot let this fall into Kawazi hands, we're willing to pay you if you'll find it and bring it to us. The Kawazis have started excavation east of Jehtara in Jordan." Indiana nodded, "If it is out there…it needs to be in a museum, not used as some kind of weapon. I'll do it." Kiyone smiled again, "Good, now by tomorrow there should be a ticket in your mailbox to Jordan, along with some money to cover your expenses while there. Good luck." "Hm, I hope you won't mind, but I'll need another ticket to Moscow, there's someone I need to pick up before this expedition can begin…."

Thus ends chapter two. I'm sorry that I'm kind of reintroducing characters in roles that readers who read "Indiana Jurai and the Holy Sword of Tsunami" are familiar with. This is for newcomers, so bear with it please. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.


	3. Ch 3 From Russia With Love

Indiana Jurai and the Raiders of the Lost Disks 

A/N: Just to make this known, This fic takes place after "Indiana Jurai and The Holy Sword of Tsunami". Therefore, Ryoko is back at her job as a C.I.A. agent (obviously), Washu is involved with a dig in Africa (and therefore not involved in this fic.) and as for Tenchi…you'll see. The others are reprising roles from the first fic, with the exception of Kiyone. Enjoy! I do not own Tenchi or Indiana Jones.

Ch. 3 From Russia With Love

Indiana landed in Moscow in a foul mood. She'd had an argument with her aunt before she'd left about her little sister Sasami. Indiana and her aunt always had this argument before Indiana left for an expedition. Due to the fact that Misaki Jurai, her mother, had dedicated her life to locating the Master Key, Indiana had pretty much raised her little sister, but left Sasami with her Aunt Funaho when she had to be at a dig. Even though Misaki and Indiana had found the Master key last year, Misaki still had no time for family. She'd moved to England to do a study on the legends of the Master Key, so Sasami still lived with Indiana. Funaho always thought that Indiana was abandoning her sister every time she left, just like her mother, despite the fact that Indiana rarely left for digs.

Indiana sighed and headed for a small office in downtown Moscow. Inside there was a young man in his twenties sitting at a desk. He was wearing a black button-down shirt and brown slacks. He had short back hair with a small ponytail and brown eyes. Also he was asleep at his desk. Indiana chuckled, and snuck up behind him. He was still fast asleep, so Indiana could wake him up the polite way or the fun way. She chose the fun way, which consisted of yelling in his ear, "TENCHI!" He jerked back, wide awake, and fell backwards. Looking up, he saw Indiana standing over him, grinning, "Morning, sleeping beauty. Long time no see."

Tenchi stood up, rubbing his butt, "Good to see you Indy, but did you have to wake me up so abruptly?" "A little scare never did anyone any harm. Did you get my message?" "Yeah, I did, so we're to locate this Ark before the Kawazis do, that right?" "Yeah, pretty much. After the whole deal with the Master Key, we had to avoid them for a while. I doubt they've stopped looking for us, but we need to do this. You're still in?" "Yeah, of course, but you know, I could have just met you in Jerhtara." "I came because I know someone who has something that could help us. You go get your stuff together and I'll go get it from him. Meet me at the airport in an hour okay?" "Sure, good luck."

Indiana headed from Tenchi's office to a less savory part of town. Pulling her jacket tighter, she headed into a seedy pub called the "Black Dragon". Inside was dark and smoke stained, with low hanging lights that looked like they were from the 1920s and iron-wrought candelabras on the tables for extra light. There was a wooden bar to the back of the establishment, which served both the long tables in the center of the room and the small tables along the sides of it. In the center, there were a group of men who looked like they were part of a gang sitting around one end of a long table with one guy sitting at it. At the other sat a young man in his late twenties. He had long black hair that reached to his waist and violet eyes. In front of both men were stacks of empty shot glasses. They both had ones full of Vodka sitting in front of them.

The young man picked up his glass, downed the shot, and slammed the glass down onto the table. The Russian tried to do the same thing, but the shot glass only made it halfway to his mouth before he passed out. The young man stood up and the others applauded. As the gangsters carried their friend out (probably to dump him into the snow to sober him up.) Indiana walked over to the young man and said, sarcasm dripping from every word, "Congratulations, you can outdrink a gangster. Your father would be very proud indeed, Yosho." Yosho turned and glared, "Well, if it isn'the infamous Ayeka "Indiana" Jurai. What great misfortune brings you to this place." "I was looking for you actually. Do you still have your father's Medallion?"

Yosho turned back to the table, "So that's what you came for? You honestly think that I'd let you have it? It's your fault I'm stuck here!" "How is it my fault!" "You were the one that dragged my father off on those expeditions!" "If I may be blunt, he would have left even if I hadn't spoken to him. He wasn't the sedentary type. Now listen, I really need that medallion." Yosho turned to face her and leaned on the table, "How about a trade then?" "Trade?" "Yeah, you get me out of this rathole, and I give you the medallion." "You want to come with me? That's not a really good idea, we're going to be dealing with Kawazis." 'I really don't care, it's either yes, and I'll give you the medallion, or no and you don't get it."

Indiana glared at him for a moment before sighing in defeat, "Alright, fine. You can come with us on the conditon that you THINK before you ACT, okay!" Yosho grinned and nodded, "Give me a minute to pack." Indiana watched him run into the back room, "Tsunami, what did I get myself into?"

It took Yosho a grand total of four minutes to get his meager belongings together, and another twenty for the two of them to ge to the airport. There was a large amount of snow on the ground, and Tnchi was standing at the door. He watched the two of them come towards him and called out to Indiana, "Is that what took you so long?" "Yeah, Tenchi this is Yosho Takabe, son of Akira Takabe a famed archaeologist who was also one of my instructors. Yosho, this is Tenchi Masaki, an anthropologist and my partner in crime." Yosho looked at both of them, "So…is it you finally found a guy?" "Shut up, Yosho." "Considering the fact that your blushing I assume the answer is yes?" The answer he got was a face full of dirty snow.

Tenchi cleared his throat, "Shouldn't we get going?" Indiana immediately turned away from her task of trying to strangle Yosho within an inch of his life and said, "Yeah, sorry about that. Let's go." Tenchi and Indiana headed inside, but Yosho stood out side for a minute longer. Indiana turned around and asked him, "Is something wrong?" Yosho smiled, "Nah, just saying good riddance to bad rubbish." He got another face full of snow for that, and Indiana made a mad dash for the plane with him yelling death threats behind her.

Well, is it good? Bad? Let me know! Comments are always welcome, and you can flame me…I guess, I won't reply to any of them though. Oh, and Kasuhito Masaki and Yosho are two separate entities for the point and purpose of these fics.


End file.
